In particular, fuse holders of this type can be used to protect charging circuits of electric vehicles. These fuses are advantageously placed as far upstream as possible in the charging circuit, for example at the level of the charging socket, in order to protect the vehicle and any occupants from a short-circuit, overheating, or even a fire. In this type of circuit the fuses are located outside the passenger compartment, and therefore exposed to inclement weather, water jets, etc.
Given the importance of the protection role of these fuses, improvements to these fuses in order to increase their efficacy and reliability are looked for.